New Life In The Future
by YahooSounding
Summary: In an alternate universe, Fry and Amy end up meeting each other by pure chance. Learning that Fry rebelled against the system, she is naturally attracted to him, but when she agrees to hide Fry up in Mars... in someway, these two are going to find themselves naturally in love! Will Amy's parents help in hooking up Fry with Amy, or will Fry mess everything up? Fry x Amy
1. A Different Universe, Same Timeline

Here's a new story that's on my mind... yes, it's basically a Fry x Amy, but god dammit, I love exploring the possibility of new relationships! It's fun! Enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere deep in space, a Nibblonian was sitting down as he was looking up. "Ah, greetings, fellow human. I have abducted you here because I have an interesting future to show. Now, I'm sure you're panicking right now. You're even shaking your head as we speak. Don't worry, you won't be here too long. In fact, once I'm done showing you a universe of what could have been, your mind will be erased, and you won't even recall us even having or seeing anything you noticed today."

The Nibblonian nodded as he looked toward a small cauldron. "This here is a little device I like to call a 'Portal Dimension'. As you may understand, I'm from the canonical world which you call 'Futurama'. Now, as you may remember, the savior, also known to you as Phillip J Fry, travelled a thousand years to Earth... with a little thanks from us. As you may recall, Fry went out on a lot of adventures... some with Leela, Bender, and the Planet Express. All of these stories seem interesting and all... but the best arc was the plot of romance between Phillip J Fry and Turanga Leela..."

The Nibblonian then shifted the adventures of Fry to that of Amy. "You may also remember Amy Wong. A rich girl who likes to party, hang around, and ended up with a nice little alien known as Kif Kroker. An interesting look in that... but you may also recall that in SOME of Fry's adventures... that at a few points in time, he and this Amy girl had hung around, even... 'dated' a few times, if I'm getting the drift right..."

The Nibblonian coughed as he looked up. "Which is why I brought you all here today... to ask you this question... 'What if... Phillip J Fry and Amy Wong met each other first and ended up as a couple? Will things have been different or the same? Perhaps you're interested in the tale? Let's start off... on Mars... on the farmlands... of the parents of Amy herself? Let's go back...

* * *

 _DECEMBER 31ST, 2999_

 _MARS_

In the farmlands of Amy's parents, Mrs. Inez Wong was sighing as she was looking over the farm. "Another year... another disappointment that I know our daughter is out there, ignoring our needs!"

Mr. Leo Wong sighed as he joined his wife. "I know the feeling... I just don't understand why Amy would not want to marry... it's just not right for a girl who age to fool around..."

"Well, at least she has a working job... but how long she keeps it, I don't think I want to know." Inez sighed. "If only there was someone that can handle Amy... just put her down to our level... someone she can take a relationship seriously with... but I guess that day is never going to come..."

Little did she or Leo know was that this would be the fateful day that Amy would meet up with a certain person from the future.

* * *

Sorry if this first chapter is short, but it's a basic idea in the making! When I get to the next chapter, I'll have it longer, I promise! Read and review!


	2. Fry and Amy's First Meeting

New chapter coming right up! Well, enjoy!

* * *

On New Year's Eve, on Earth, it was still early afternoon as a young, black haired adult girl named Amy Wong was carrying a lot of bags.

"Wow... one day off, and a perfect time to shop for shoes!" Amy smiled, sighing. "This is truly a good thing I'm feeling right now."

Now, Amy Wong was no ordinary girl. Though she may look like a good hot piece of sweet body, she actually was pretty wealthy... more wealthy than most people believe. Even though she looked like someone from Earth, she actually originally lived on Mars... being the next heiress to the Wong fortune. At first, she enjoyed life on the farms...

But unfortunately, as time passed by in Mars, she found that she was pretty bored of her life there, and when her parents were trying to pair her up with random strangers, she decided to run away to Earth, deciding that she can do whatever the heck she wants!

Unfortunately, upon arriving on Earth, she received her college education there, but decided to drop out and work as an intern for Professor Farnsworth (only because she and him shared the same blood type). Yeah, she would admit it was pretty tough, but she had the chip to prove it.

She groaned though, still remembering her parents. She hated rebelling against them, but she felt she had to, and secretly, she actually liked being a rebel. Though she wished more people would rebel more often, as life in the future tends to get boring.

Though, little did she know that once she got in the middle of a certain tube, someone would run into her, changing her life immediately...

"Let me see... hi tops, high heels... schman, these are a lot of sh-" Amy said as she sat down, examining her bag of shoes when she heard a cheering sound. "Huh? What th-"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the pipe opened up and a red and orange blur came flying out and crashing right into Amy, dropping her bags.

"Hey! You have some nerve, pal!" Amy yelled at the person, who was still on top of her.

"S-sorry about that. I... I was just so excited because this is my first time in this New York..." The person said, getting up.

Amy's eyes examined the new character before her. This man looked to be the same age as her, though maybe off by a couple months or so. He had orange hair, a white shirt and red jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Amy examined his clothes and determined that he must not know what type of fashion is held in the future.

The man looked down at her and offered his hand. "Again, I'm really sorry. Are you all right?"

"Well..." Amy sighed, looking down. "Other than being ran over by a guy, I feel fine."

"Here, let me help you with those..." The man said as he offered to pick up her bag of shoes.

That was when Amy noticed the man's wrist and saw that he didn't have a chip installed. She looked a little confused. "Uh... thanks, I suppose."

"No problem. I guess I'm just so excited to see what the future holds!" The man said.

"Huh. So... you're not from around here?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Well, I am from here, but I'm not FROM here, more specifically, THIS time period." The man explained.

"What do you mean, this time period?" Amy asked.

And so, the man proceeded to introduce himself as Phillip J. Fry, though he preferred to be called by his last name, and told her the story about his life, though it looked like he was leaving some parts out. What interested her was the fact that Fry was tricked by a prank call and got sent back to this time period from 1999.

"1999?" Amy said in surprise. "That's... that's exactly a thousand years ago!"

"Is that how long I've been frozen?" Fry said in surprise. "I thought it would be much longer..."

"Well... 2999 isn't too far from 3000, but let's just say you need to catch up on your history on Earth..." Amy smiled. "I knew I'd have to when I moved here."

"Moved to Earth? You don't live on Earth?" Fry said in surprise.

"Not really. Why are you surprised?" Amy asked.

"Well, you look like one from an angle..." Fry explained.

"Some people think that as well, but no, I'm actually from Mars. Some people moved and actually colonized it. I don't remember the exact year when it happened, but Mars actually has breathable oxygen..." Amy smiled.

"Wow... you have to take me there sometime." Fry smiled.

"If I'm in the mood..." Amy muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, after I woke up, I met up with this one-eyed girl whose name was Leela. After doing some background checks on me, she used this machine to determine my future job... which was what I didn't want to be... a delivery boy."

"You didn't want the microchip?" Amy said in shock and surprise.

"Yeah... I kinda ran off and tricked Leela into the tube and froze her in. I knew she was only trying to do her job, so I set it up for about ten minutes in the tube. I wasn't going to be that mean." Fry explained.

"Wow... I have never seen anyone rebel against their own destined job!" Amy said as she giggled. "You know, I kinda like you, Fry. You're a bit of a rebel."

"Really, me, a rebel?" Fry blushed.

"Shyeah! We should totally hang out together... you know, as friends!" Amy smiled as she offered her hand. "I don't think I even introduced myself. My name is Amy Wong, but you can call me by my first name."

Fry smiled, shaking Amy's hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Amy."

Amy gave a smile towards Fry as the two of them started walking together.

 _"It was on that day that Fry and Amy, the two humans... well, human and Martian... decided to become friends. Both rebels in their own right, they found a mutual attraction to each other. Was it love they felt? They didn't know for sure, but either way, Fry and Amy felt that they were going to be best friends for a long time..."_

"You know, Fry, maybe freezing that Leela girl for ten minutes was a mistake, you probably should have kept it to... about a year or so?" Amy said.

"I didn't want to be cruel to her. It just wouldn't feel right." Fry explained.

"Yeah, but you know they're going to come find you and put that chip in you, making you a delivery boy..." Amy explained.

Fry shuddered. "And that is the job I don't want... I was thinking a bit, but I want to find my only living relative here..."

"You have a relative?" Amy asked in surprise.

Fry nodded. "He's older than me, but he's actually considered my nephew. I even saw a picture of him. His name is Hubert J. Farnsworth."

Amy gasped. "No way!"

"What, what's wrong?" Fry asked in confusion.

"I happen to be working with a Professor Farnsworth! But whether his name is Hubert or not... well, I don't know for sure... I could ask him when I come to work tomorrow..." Amy said.

Fry smiled, turning to Amy. "Well, not much, but I guess that's a good lead."

Amy smiled as she arrived at what seemed to be a futuristic apartment. "Well, here it is."

Fry looked up in amazement, seeing the huge apartment. "You live here?"

"Eh, it's not much, but I like to call it home." Amy said, putting her hand on the door to scan as the door opened up. "And this man behind me is a guest."

A voice activated door did some growling noises as Amy rolled her eyes. Fry looked in confusion as he said, "Well, it was good talking with you, Amy. So, do you have directions to a nearby hotel?"

"Why would you want to go to a hotel?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well, I kinda want to relax and find a place to sleep in..." Fry explained.

Amy giggled. "No way you're sleeping in a hotel, then. Besides, they'll all booked for New Year's Eve!"

"Nuts!" Fry frowned as Amy offered her hand.

"Why don't you spend the night here? We can celebrate New Year's Eve together, I'll show you around the town, we'll be like the Rebels Club!" Amy smiled.

"You're rebelling against your chosen job too?" Fry asked.

"Not exactly. It's a long story..." Amy said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Fry looked curious, but decided to stay quiet for now. "Well... thanks, Amy. That really is nice of you."

"Anything for my new best friend." Amy smiled as she offered him a seat on the couch. "You just relax on the couch, I'm going to put my shoes away and we can get all set to go out... because one thing for sure, you're going to need a disguise in case that Leela girl comes poking her nose around, looking for you..."

Fry paused. "Good point."

As Amy walked into her room, Fry sighed as he relaxed. He could hardly believe it. His first day in the future and already he had made a new best friend! Looks like the rest of his days in the future was going to get good.

* * *

Second chapter is officially done! More Fry x Amy-ness will be on the way soon, so don't miss out! Read and review!


	3. Painful Memories and Meeting a Robot

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"Are you sure that Leela girl won't recognize me under this coat?" Fry asked as he and Amy were walking together down the streets of New New York, Amy having to hold his hand so he wouldn't get lost.

"Positive. Plus, you got to admit, I did really good with your hair." Amy giggled as she held up her pocket mirror to Fry as he examined his newly combed hair... though the little spike in front was still sticking out. "Sorry I couldn't get that spike though, but I'm sure it won't make a difference."

"I get the hair combing... and you really do great at hair..." Fry smiled towards Amy as she giggled. "...but why the trenchcoat? I didn't think the future would still hold this corny gag disguise."

"It's not just an ordinary trenchcoat. All you have to do is say 'Disguise On' whenever you're wearing it, and you'll be disguised as anything you'd like, anything or anyone you're thinking of. If you want to go back to normal, just say 'All's well'. It's one of Professor Farnsworth's good inventions... and they don't usually get that good." Amy explained.

"A trenchcoat that can disguise you as anything? Hmmm... Disguise On!" Fry said as all of a sudden, a bright flash blinded his eyes. When the light cleared, Amy gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I never seen the trenchcoat disguise anyone has the... opposite gender before." Amy said, putting it delicately.

"Really? Can I see what I look like in that pocket mirror of yours?" Fry asked.

Amy nodded as she handed over the mirror as Fry took it. Fry groaned as he was now looking into the face of a girl with brown hair, a purple shirt and a blue skirt.

"All's well..." Fry groaned as a bright light formed him back to his regular self.

Amy then noticed the hurt in Fry's eyes as she looked down, uncomfortable. "Uh... that girl you were disguised as... was she a... friend of yours?"

"Used to be a girlfriend of mine back in the twentieth century... we used to like the same stuff, and we always hung around together... all the times we spent with each other, making out with one another, it was all in good times, but... there was just something off with her... I think something changed within her because well... I haven't really 'pleased' her in the relationship, and she always cheated on me... actually, before I got frozen accidentally, she ditched me for another guy."

"Oh..." Amy looked down. "I'm... I'm sorry, Fry. I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories... a pretty recent one for you..."

"Recent for me... probably a thousand to a million years ago to anyone else... but you know what? I think I prefer living here in this timeline." Fry smiled.

"Really?" Amy said in surprise. "From the way you phrased that, it sounded like things were bad back in your timeline for you..."

"Oh, they were the worst. You know how I said I refused my job as delivery boy..." Fry said.

"Yes, and an awesome rebel you are, rebelling at your own pace!" Amy smiled.

"Well... back in my timeline, I worked as a pizza delivery boy and... even though I love the place... quite frankly, my job sucked." Fry said. "I just want to get away from all of that, you know? Just... get away from all that responsibility that people expect you to do... like 'work down to the bone', 'don't waste your time'..."

Amy scoffed as she leaned towards Fry. "Yeah, or 'when are you going to settle down' or 'give us grandchildren'!"

Fry looked over at Amy in surprise. "Sounds like you have issues of your own."

"Don't get me wrong, Fry, I love my family, they're great people... but sometimes, they don't understand that I just want to live my own life. I mean, if I find a man I want to settle down with, I will... just not now and not when I still have a life to live! They're basically the reason I moved out of Mars so that I could pursue an education."

"Your parents must be good at what they do so that you can afford education..." Fry said in surprise.

"Well..." Amy blushed a bit. "When you're from a rich family, it's to be expected."

"Wait... you're rich?" Fry said in surprise.

"Well... we're not as rich as everybody says..." Amy blushed a bit... before looking down in shame. "Though we are still pretty rich... and I do belong in a sorority..."

"Hey... it's awesome... and I don't care whether you're rich or poor... I just hope we can still be friends." Fry said.

"Aren't we already friends, Fry?" Amy giggled.

Fry gave a chuckle as he blushed. "Yeah, I suppose you might say that..."

* * *

 _"Now, I suppose you're wondering... 'hey, it can't be just about those characters, what about the robot or the one-eyed girl or... even the old guy?' Don't worry, we're about to get to one of these people... right about... now!"_

"Wow... your version of events of the twentieth century sure is different from how the people see the twentieth century." Amy said in surprise.

"You'd be really surprised that science fiction movies had their novelties... but seeing this place and the people that are inhabiting it... I don't think it's so much 'science fiction' anymore. We also had telephone booths in the twentieth century..." Fry smiled... before spotting a booth with a line nearby. "Oh hey, here's one of them now! Hey, Amy, do you have a quarter I can borrow? Maybe I can call my nephew now and let him..."

Amy frowned as she pulled Fry back to him. "Fry, you're cute, but you have a LOT to learn about the beginning of the thirty-first century! That is not a phone booth! I don't think we even had one of those in years!"

"Huh? But if that's not a phone booth, then wh-" Fry started before Amy pointed.

"Look close, Fry." Amy sighed as she pointed towards the door. "Do you see that guy going in?"

"Huh-uh." Fry nodded.

"Wait a moment..." Amy sighed... before the door opened as the other guy came in. "There we go... see that guy? He entered in the booth."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Fry said. "You can't share the booth!"

"You could... if you would..." Amy sighed. "That isn't a phone booth. That is a suicide booth!"

"A suicide booth? People passed a law saying they could build one of those?" Fry said in shock. "Why would they do that?"

"I really don't know, it's one of those complicated law things..." Amy sighed. "Look, I know you want to talk to the professor... but let's just wait on that a while, okay? We're just exploring..."

"Sorry, Amy." Fry said as he was about to grab Amy's hand again... before noticing a robot about to go in line. "Oh, wow!"

"Fry, come back here!" Amy frowned as Fry ran off from her. Amy sighed as she muttered to herself, "Great, how did I become responsible for one twentieth century kid... it's almost like trying to catch a kid at a candy store! FRY!"

Fry came over to the robot, who looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Fry looked the robot over as he said, "Are you a real live robot, or is this one of those New Year costumes?"

The robot, looking offended, frowned. "Bite my shiny metal ass."

Fry looked down towards the robot's bottom as he said, "It... doesn't look all that shiny..."

"Well, it's shinier than yours, meatbag." The robot frowned as Amy caught up with them. "Now, can you hurry this conversation along, I really have to use that suicide booth?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Fry asked.

The robot sighed. "Do you really have to ask that, kid?"

"Uh, let me be the first to say I am sorry about this, Mr., uh..." Amy paused, grabbing Fry's hand.

The robot gave a bit of a smile as he said, "Heh, you can call me Bender."

The robot then frowned again as he muttered, "Not that it matters, anyway... I am going to be offing myself soon, so why bother..."

"...yeah, sorry he interrupted you, it's just... he's new to this area, he just got unfrozen, been unfrozen since the beginning of the year 2000." Amy said. "We'll be on our way..."

"2000?" That got Bender's attention as he turned towards the leaving adult pair. "Hey, hold on a second!"

Fry and Amy turned as Bender examined Fry a bit. "Hmmm... huh, now that I think about it, I've seen a lot of humans around when I walk around, but I don't think I've seen you in this area... I want to go off myself now and end my pain... but looking at you... I'm curious. What's your life story, pal?"

"First, tell me why you want to off yourself? I didn't think robots would want to kill themselves." Fry said.

"Well..." Bender paused. "It's a bit of a long story, it works better if I had a little drink or two..."

"You mean like... go to a bar?" Amy smiled. "Actually... I was planning on taking Fry there myself, just to get dinner. You can come along if you like."

"Well..." Bender paused... then shrugged. "Heh, all right, I might as well have a few last drinks, but after I tell you what I know, and you tell me your stories, I'm going back to that suicide booth."

"Fair enough." Amy said as the three of them started walking off. "Come on, let's go get drunk! Whoo-hoo!"

"Huh. You know, pal, your girlfriend seems to be the party type! Good choice!" Bender smirked.

"Girlfriend? She's just my guide!" Fry said.

"Sure she is." Bender gave a bit of a smirk as the three of them continued walking along.

* * *

And with that, Bender has been introduced! More to come, don't miss out! Read and review!


	4. Lying to Leela

Here's the next chapter of my Futurama fic! Okay, read on!

* * *

Later that night, inside a local bar, Amy, Fry and Bender were seated together, Fry fiddling with his Disguise Coat a bit as he was now disguised as a white haired man with a blue suit and red shoes.

"No kidding?" Amy asked in surprise as she took a sip from her beer.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to off myself because of my job of bending suicide booths." Bender sighed. "I mean, is this really all I do with my life? It's just not fair, you know?"

It was then Bender took a large drink of beer from the bottle. Fry, the ever curious guy that he is, asked, "Uh, are you sure you should be drinking thi-"

"Hey, back off, man. I can quit anytime I want!" Bender frowned as he burped fire from his mouth.

Amy turned to Fry. "I think what Bender here is trying to explain is is that alcohol is the only fuel Bender and other robots like him need to live. It's like humans and water. The more robots drink beer, the more their functions can work more properly."

"Oh!" Fry said as he then turned to Bender in embarrassment. "I see."

"Good you see it, pal. Look, you guys, it's been fun talking to you, and I'm glad you came over to listen to a robot's sorrows, but I think it's time for me to go, so... See you around if you die." Bender said as he started to get up and leave.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't go just yet." Fry said. "I mean, besides Amy, you're the first friend I ever made here."

Amy shook her head in shock as Bender turned to Fry in surprise as both of them asked, "You really want a robot for a friend?"

"Since I was six." Fry nodded.

Bender paused to think as he put his hand on the bottom of his head. "Hmmm... You know, I never really had a human friend before... Let alone one human friend and one alien friend..."

"Tell you what." Amy smiled, getting an idea. "Fry and I are, what you consider, rebels. I'm rebelling against the system because of my own personal reasons, and Fry here doesn't want to accept the destined job he's assigned to... You can be one too... I mean, have you ever wanted to bend anything ASIDE from equipment made for suicide booths?"

Bender's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh... I never thought of that. Do you really think I can do that?"

Fry smiled. "With any luck, I think you can bend whatever the hell you want. What do you say?"

"Well..." Bender paused... Then he shrugged. "Eh, all right. But if you need a patsy for whatever criminal stuff you're going to do, don't look to me."

Amy giggled. "We wouldn't dream of it. Welcome to the Rebels side! If you're up to it, I'm going to take Fry here to see his nephew tomorrow. After the New Year starts, of course. If you want to join up, the Professor is looking for new people to help bend things."

"Nothing on suicide booths?" Bender raised an invisible eyebrow.

Amy laughed once again. "We're mainly a package delivery crew. So, any bending done is any type of bending at all."

"Sounds tempting..." Bender paused as Fry looked out the window... And yelped as he noticed a familiar face outside the bar, asking someone and holding a picture.

"Amy, Amy!" Fry shook Amy's shoulder as she turned to Fry in confusion. Fry pointed out the window. "That's the Cyclops I told you about!"

Amy turned towards where Fry was pointing, and she did see the purple hair and one eye, looking around. "Don't sweat, Fry. I'm sure she won't come in here."

Unfortunately, as soon as she said it, Leela walked into the bar in curiosity, trying to find the boy that escaped responsibility. Fry yelped as he turned his head.

Bender turned in confusion. "What are you so worried about? You're in a disguise, she won't recognize you."

"That is true, Fry." Amy nodded. "Come on, even I don't recognize you."

Fry paused as he looked between his two new friends and the one-eyed girl looking for him. Fry sighed. "Regardless, I don't think we should stay here another minute. We need a better place to talk."

Amy sighed. "If that's what you feel, all right. Just let me pay for dinner and we'll be on our way."

A few moments later, Leela was still looking around for the boy that was eluding her. Even though she did agree with that boy that life wasn't fair, she knew that destiny can never be denied... And this was the first person she had ever seen rebelled against this. She could hardly believe it, yet she knew the boy was still breaking a law.

Leela sighed, seeing that she was wasting time here, so she started to head back towards the entrance. At that moment, she ran into someone.

"Hey!" Leela frowned as she turned towards three figures.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to run into you!" Amy said in worry as Fry still in the disguise coat, hid his face nervously as Bender held his hands up.

Leela looked at the three nervous people as she sighed. "No, I'm sorry. You see, I've been trying to find an escaped person all afternoon. It's just... I&ve been under pressure, you know?"

"Trust me lady, I feel your pain." Bender said.

Leela nodded as she held up the poster of Fry. "Anyway, you didn't happen to see him, did you?"

Fry looked a bit nervous as Amy shook her head. Bender raised an eyebrow... And snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Actually, I think I might have seen him."

"You have?" Leela gasped as she looked at the robot, both Fry and Amy were nervous.

"Well, I saw him in line on a suicide booth between Binary and Elm."

Fry and Amy's eyes widened, as did Leela's. "Oh no... Tell me he wasn't that stupid!"

Don't worry, he didn't. He noticed people going in, but not coming out, so he got out of line, and last I saw him, he was heading north of Binary."

Leela sighed in relief. "Thanks. Now I have a general direction, at least!"

With that, Leela ran out the door as the disguised Fry and Amy sighed in relief as Fry smiled towards Bender. "Hey, thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Anytime. Besides, those fake directions can only stall for so long." Bender said.

"Okay... So, where do we go now?" Amy asked.

"I have a good recommendation for ya!" Bender smirked as Fry and Amy leaned in and listened.

* * *

And that's this chapter done. Read and review!


	5. Shocking News in the Head Museum

You were expecting an update on my recent stories I was writing? TOO BAD; FRY x AMY TIME! In all seriousness, though, it HAS been a little while since I've gotten back into the swing of writing this story. I don't know WHY I took so long in getting to it, but I apologize! Anyway, the story has now been updated for your reading pleasure! Enjoy.

* * *

 _"It's me again, your lovely Nibblonian narrator. As you may recall, our hero Phillip J. Fry had just arrived in the future, but his way of exploring it was different now that he had met a Martian girl known as Amy Wong and a robot named Bender. Okay, so maybe it's not too different, but as you recall, the one known as Turanga Leela had been sent in the wrong direction while Bender takes Fry and Amy into hiding. And where did they go? Why don't we tune in and see?"_

* * *

"The Head Museum?" Amy said as she, Fry and Bender arrived at a nearby building.

"Well, it's free on Tuesdays, and besides, I told you that's where we're going, didn't I?" Bender said as he lowered one of his eyes.

"Uh, actually, you just whispered random gibberish and then said, 'Come on, let's go', and just took us there. You never actually said where we could hide." Amy said.

"Ah, come on, the museum is free on Tuesdays anyway. And besides, we're running from a Cyclops that wants to get Fry for running away from his destiny, don't we?" Bender crossed his arms.

"What's the Head Museum?" Fry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is the Head Museum? What were ya, stuck in the past?" Bender frowned as he laughed, then paused, "Oh I'm sorry, you were stuck in the past..."

"Come on, let's just go in before anybody else sees!" Amy hissed/whispered as she dragged the man and robot in the museum.

As they went inside, Fry looked pretty amazed, yet freaked out as he noticed shelves upon shelves of heads inside.

"Welcome to the Head Museum! I'm Leonard Nimoy!" A head said in the center of the room.

Fry double-taked as he noticed the very head that talked and smiled, upon recognizing it. "Spock? Hey! Hey, do the thing!"

Fry, in his excitement, did the Vulcan salute from Star Trek. Leonard gave a chuckle in amusement as he said, "I don't really do that anymore. No body, as you may see."

"Right... sorry, it's just... I'm a fan of your works." Fry said in surprise as Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's a little new to the future." Amy said. "He doesn't know what happened the last thousand years."

"That's all right. It's rare to see someone who remembers the old days." Leonard Nimoy smiled.

"Why wouldn't anyone remember you on Star T-" Fry raised an eyebrow as Leonard Nimoy yelped.

"Don't say those words together in the same sentence!" Leonard panicked.

Fry blinked in confusion. "What words?"

"I can't say them out loud! Believe me, it's best you don't utter them in public." Leonard said.

"Well, how can I not say the words if you can't tell me what they are?" Fry frowned.

Bender paused as he snapped his fingers. "Oh, let me guess! Is it... Kingdom Hearts?"

"No." Leonard frowned.

"Mission Impossible?" Bender asked as Amy sat down and sighed.

"No." Leonard turned his head slightly.

"Havodavocalf?" Bender said.

"That's not even a word!" Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Onomatopoeia?" Bender said as he pulled a dictionary from his compartment and pointed to the word. "And that IS a word, by the way."

"Who would say a word like that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds fun to say." Bender chuckled.

"On-o-ma-toe-pee-a." Fry said slowly... before chuckling. "Hey, you're right! It does sound fun to say! Onomatopoeia, onomatopoeia, onomt-"

"Star Trek!" Leonard almost screamed out loud, before hastily whispering. "The words are Star Trek!"

Fry shook his head in shock as Bender frowned, crossing his arms. "That was going to be my next guess."

"Wait, why are those words banned? Did they rename the show?" Fry raised an eyebrow.

"No, they didn't rename it. It's not the words that are banned, it's the show altogether!" Leonard explained. "Heck, I'm not even supposed to be alive in this timeline, and yet here's my head explaining all this to you!"

"The show... got banned?" Fry said in horror.

"It's been many years, but a fandom war escalated in the 23rd century and long story short, the world decided that it was better off without the show in their lives. While I do miss the old days, things are just what they are right now." Leonard Nimoy said. "Anyway, most of these celebrities you see should have died in their respective years, but they found a way to resurrect famous celebrities from the dead in the 22nd century! You want to learn how that happened? Well, it's a funny story, let me- hey, excuse me, where are you going?"

Fry was finding himself running off in terror as Amy looked concerned. "Fry? Fry, wait!"

Amy looked concerned as she ran after Fry, but as she headed out the museum, she noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. Amy looked around anxiously as Bender came out after her. "Sheesh, you think he'd want to explore more of the place..."

"It's not that! He's a 20th century boy lost in a almost about to be 31st century world!" Amy frowned. "Who knows what'll happen if that Cyclops catches him!"

"Aw, do I sense a sentimental love for the human?" Bender gave a chuckle as Amy glared.

"Knock it off! We only met for a day! I'm just worried he'll be captured! Come on, we got to find him before that Cyclops does!" Amy said as she started to run off.

"Right behind you, sister!" Bender said as he started to follow behind the pink wearing girl.

* * *

"What kind of a world am I in where Star Trek is banned from the world?" Fry said to himself. "Why would the Earth do that? Did they ban other classics too?"

It was then Fry had found himself slowing down a little as he noticed someone nearby. Fry yelped as he noticed Leela was looking around the area. Fry yelped as he lifted up a sewer grate and dived in. Leela blinked as she turned around, but noticed nobody was around. Leela frowned as she started to move on ahead.

Fry sighed in relief as he started to climb down the ladder as he sighed. He quickly stopped as he looked around in shock. For in front of him were buidlings that looked like they were ready to collapse.

"Good Lord! What is this?" Fry whispered as he started to walk in the ruins. As he kept walking, as he looked closer to the buildings, he started to recognize some of them. "Is this... what my home looks like now as opposed to a thousand years ago? It... can't be..."

Fry continued walking, little realizing what was going on above ground.

* * *

Next time, as Fry explores Old New York, Amy and Bender are on the search for Fry to save him from a certain Cyclops! Will they succeed in finding each other? We'll be right back!


End file.
